Kendrix Morgan
' Kendrix Morgan' is a major character in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy . She is the first and current Galaxy Pink of the Galaxy Rangers. Kendrix is also the first Power Ranger to die in the line of duty. 'Character History' ''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 'Basic Background Information' Kendrix was introduced as a science officer aboard the space station Terra Venture. She was one of the six people to travel through a spatial rift to Mirinoi in the first episode, and she drew a Quasar Saber that allowed her to transform into the '''Pink Galaxy Ranger'. 'Personality' Highly intelligent and analytical by nature, Kendrix has an interest in all things scientific. She always has a logical explanation for everything, and that sometimes prevents her from seeing the wonder that's around her. Her blossoming friendship with free-spirited Leo teaches her to have a more fun loving and spontaneous side to her. In which she might have a crush on him. 'Death' Kendrix became the first Power Ranger who has ever been killed, sacrificing herself to save Terra Venture and the powers of Cassie Chan, the Pink Space Ranger. 'Late-Galaxy' When Karone was thrown off a cliff by Trakeena , Kendrix appeared as a spirit and passed on her morpher (and with it her powers) to Karone, who promptly retrieved the Quasar Saber from Trakeena and helped save the rest of the Rangers. When the Quasar Sabers were returned to Mirinoi in the finale, Kendrix was restored to life by unknown means and Karone returned her morpher to her. ''Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue Kendrix became the Pink Galaxy Ranger once more and joined the Lightspeed Rangers in defeating Triskull and Trakeena. 'Actress' * Valerie Vernon 'Trivia' *Other characters had been written out of the show on several occasions, but Kendrix was the first to die (although no one on the show ever directly stated that fact). However, she was not the first major character to die in Power Rangers - Zordon had died in the finale of the previous season ''Power Rangers in Space, and the positive response from that sacrifice may have encouraged writers to make an even more important character die likewise. **Another viable reason for having Kendrix die is that the actress portraying her, Valerie Vernon, was diagnosed with leukemia, thus forcing her to leave the show mid-way through. However, she later returned for the season finale and the subsequent team-up episodes with Lightspeed Rescue. *She is the first and only female Power Ranger to wear glasses. Four other Power Rangers who wore glasses were male: Billy Cranston from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Danny Delgado from Wild Force, Cam Watanabe from Ninja Storm, ''and Noah Carver from [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_Megaforce ''Megaforce].'' *Originally, Leo and Kendrix were to be romantically involved, but the subplot was subsequently scrapped when Valerie Vernon was diagnosed with leukemia. *Her death and coming back as a spirit is similar to ''Star Wars, when after a Jedi Master dies or killed in action, they come back as a Force Ghost. *She was the second Ranger in the LG series to die, first being the original Magna Defender . See Also * Saya - in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. * Karone - Kendrix's replacement as Pink Ranger for the 3rd and final half of PRLG, sister of the Red Space Ranger and the former Astronema . Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (show) Category:Rangers (Lost Galaxy)